Ten Ways To Impress A Girl
by written-at-summer-sunset
Summary: Stevie's tired of Zander's cockiness when it comes to flirting with girls. When giving him the challenge of finding different ways to date girls, she get a little surprise of being roped in to. Happy Zevie Day.


**Hey fellow shippers! Happy Zevie day! I hope you're updating and/or posting your one-shots and stories! :)**

* * *

"You do know that most girls find cockiness a total turn off."

Zander snaps his eyes away from his precious mirror being cradled in his hands, presenting him with the sight of his reflection. Zander sees his friend enter the band room. He smirks and gives Stevie a look. "I can't help if my total hotness is so addicting," he shoots back, focusing on the mirror once again.

Stevie shrugs and flops onto the couch, staring at her best friend in disbelief. "There's other ways to get a girl," she scoffs, snatching the device away from the pretty boy.

"I know," Zander snorts, "also with my awesome talent and ability of amazing flirting skills. And your point would be…?" He swivels to face her, giving her a pointed look.

"There's other ways to get a girl," Stevie shrugs. She grabs her bag and flips open a worn and slightly torn notebook, clicking a pen and tapping it against the clean page. "Why don't you try them?"

Just when he's about to respond Kevin and Nelson stumble in the room. Kacey follows shortly behind them, texting away. "What'd you two do now?" Stevie wonders, eyeing mysterious stain littering the boys' clothes.

"Word to the wise-" Nelson pants, hanging himself over the back of the couch.

"-Never try setting off a burning jelly bomb in the boys' bathroom," Kevin finishes. The two boys look at each other before shuddering and croaking in unison, "Things will get ugly and nasty."

Zander sets his mirror aside (carefully sticking it in its pouch than in his pocket, away from harm's way) and strumming a few chords on his ukulele. "Is that one of the ways of getting a girl, Stevie?" he smirks, staring innocently at the glaring brunette beside him.

Stevie shoves his shoulder. "Okay so being covered in gross food and smelling like rotten fruit isn't the best thing to get a girl," Stevie admits, wrinkling her nose at the disgusting aroma lifting from her friends clothes. "But some girls find science geeks and gamer nerds cute."

Kacey looks up from her phone briefly. "It's true," she agrees with a shake of her head. "Girls like guys who have smarts." Then she checks her phone and adds as an afterthought, "and guys who have many, convertibles."

The bass player continues writing in her notebook, her hand skimming down the page before darting back to the top.

Nelson grabs a pair of pants hanging over a chair. "Good thing we planned ahead for this," he says to Kevin, the boys bundling up spare clothes into their hands and tripping out the door to the nearest bathroom.

Zander continues strumming his ukulele. "Either way girls love me," he states.

His friend shrugs and puts down her notebook. "You never know," she sings playfully. "They could get bored of flirtation and cockiness."

Stevie grabs her bag and heads out the door, claiming her free period was over.

"Do you really think there are other effective ways to get a girl?" Zander asks Kacey.

She's just about to respond when her chimes. Kacey checks the screen and lets out a squeal. "Tony and Dean both got new haircuts! I've _got to see this_!"

Zander sighs and thuds back against the couch, knowing calling out to her now is useless. Instead he focuses on the notebook Stevie left and skims down the page. She'd penciled in numbers one through ten and written '10 Ways' at the top. He zooms in on the bottom right corner.

_Think you can handle the challenge?_

Zander just smirks and carries it with him out the door. _It's on, Baskara._

* * *

Lunch rolls in and chatter explodes from every corner of the courtyard. Zander strolls up to Gravity 5's lunch table, sitting next Stevie.

"What's got you all smiley?" the bass player teases, fingering her fries. "Another girl breaks down because of you rejecting her?"

Zander just smirks at her and replies with a, "Can't a gorgeous guy smile without being accused of something?" He watches Stevie shrug and slide her fry through a thick puddle of ketchup.

"Sure," she says smoothly, "If that person wasn't you."

Kevin looks up from his Furious Pigeons game. "Can you guys flirt on your own time?" he says, thumbs tapping away all the same. "It's breaking our concentration."

Stevie huffs and aims a fry at his head, it promptly smacking him in the forehead. "One: we are note flirting. Two: Haven't you gotten sick and tired of playing the same levels over and over again? They aren't even that hard to beat."

Nelson looks up and flips his hair, gasping dramatically. "We don't have to take this." Him and Kevin puff out their chests and scramble away, but not before bumping into a few people.

The bass player shakes her head in dismay. "Those two are going to be the death of each other," she mutters.

Zander shakes his head but turns to Stevie. "I really liked your bass playing yesterday," he comments, grabbing her hand.

Stevie's eyebrow shoots to her hairline but doesn't pull away. "Oh really?" she says with an eye roll, even though she's smiling.

"Yeah," he continues, "and I've also been thinking about that list and realized something."

Stevie leans closer, their foreheads touching. "And what would that be?" Her voice quivers barely above a whisper.

"That," Zander smirks, "I don't need new ways to impress girls because that one I want in right in front of me."

"So what are you gonna do with this oh-so special girl?"

"This."

They close the gap, lips meeting and hearts pumping. Pulling away minutes later, he glances down at the notebook.

"I don't think I'll need those ten ways anymore."

* * *

_1). Always consider your best friend an option before it's too late._

* * *

**I'm not sure what to say about that. When I wanted to change it, I was already too far into it. But, happy Zevie Day guys and I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are always accepted here, just to let you know. :D**


End file.
